El príncipe de la dulce pena
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Muéstrame te cuello y deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí, y tu vida sea eterna, morirás cada mañana, y renacerás al anochecer. Draco
1. Príncipe vampiro

**OOOooo···---...El príncipe de la dulce pena...---···oooOOO**

El oscuro manto de la noche cubría ya casi por completo la ahora mojada ciudad de Londres, después de intensos días de devastadora y refrescante lluvia, mientras el susurrante murmullo de los árboles acunaba a los apresurados viajantes que, osados, se atrevían a salir a la calle junto a aquel imponente viento, que arrastraba todo a su paso.

Y allí, solo una más entre aquella multitud, estaba ella, siempre altiva y orgullosa. Su castaño cabello, todavía por domar, caía sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos café relucían alertados por la intermitente luz de los semáforos y los insinuantes letreros que ocupaban la avenida.

Siempre ella, Hermione Granger.

Estaba hundida, desesperada. Se le iba la vida, se estaba ahogando en soledad… le faltaba el aire… su aire.

Le faltaba Ron.

Las esferas café de la chica volvieron a teñirse de amargas lágrimas ante el solo recuerdo del pelirrojo, todavía por borrar de su mente… todavía demasiado reciente.

Y todo estaba plasmado, febrilmente escrito a fuego en sus ojos, en su piel, en su mundo ahora derrumbado.

La traición.

Su ex novio recorriendo sin descanso las desnudas curvas de aquella mujer, en su casa, su habitación… delante mismo de sus narices. En su cama.

La cama que ellos dos solían compartir, aquella cama que había sido testigo de esas promesas ahora vacías de amor… se las había llevado el viento, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y dolía. Vaya que si dolía.

Dolía la ingenuidad, con todo el impulso de los latidos de su corazón desgastado.

Dolía pensar en él, dolía tan solo el recordarle… pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Todavía recordaba sus ojos azules suplicantes cuando se decidió a lanzarle lejos de su vida, donde las consecuencias de sus actos no pudiesen alcanzarla.

Donde recordarle no fuese una tortura.

Pero había fracasado. No podía vivir sin el néctar de sus besos, sin su cálido aliento acariciando su nuca… era eso, simplemente. No podía.

La aplastante realidad cayó entonces sobre ella, queriendo, tal vez, que parase junto a aquella vieja iglesia, y dejase todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, quedando casi sentada sobre la fría acera, entregándose por completo al llanto que había contenido por tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué, si ella lo amaba con todo lo que poseía? ¿Por qué, si se lo había dado todo?

Ligeras convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo, no sabía si a causa del gélido viento o su propio llanto, haciendo que escondiese todavía más su atormentada cabeza entre sus dos temblorosos brazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo continuó en aquella posición?

La gente seguía pasando a su lado, rozándola, enfrascada en su propio mundo, sin prestarle atención, sin ni siquiera mirarla… un mundo del que ella jamás había formado parte.

Siempre diferente. Había sido así, desde que tenía uso de razón.

"_¿Dónde esta mi lugar? No soy como los demás…_

_Yo sé pensar._

_Estoy sola y tengo miedo."_

Entonces, una brisa diferente la sobresaltó, una brisa desconocida, y una figura masculina hizo su aparición, trayendo consigo una fragancia hipnotizante, envuelta en una sugerente neblina.

Menta.

Pero Hermione no se movió. No había razón por la que seguir viviendo, seguir su camino, volver a empezar… había perdido todo cuanto poseía.

Y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, aquella sombra nocturna había desaparecido.

Tal vez hubiera sido una treta de su imaginación, una sucia y vil jugada de su atormentada mente…

Pero no importaba.

Aquel sentimiento ardía de nuevo causando estragos en su interior, quemándola.

Curiosidad.

Y fue aquel nuevo impulso el que la condujo a levantarse con parsimonia de su recoveco en la acera, en busca de su misterioso príncipe.

Sonrió. El olor a hierba fresca todavía perduraba en el ambiente, conduciéndola directamente a las puertas de esa ya olvidada iglesia, donde un perturbador escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Mas no dudó un segundo en posar su delicada mano en la madera ya roída, y empujarla hasta lograr el propósito de abrir casi por completo la puerta, atisbando débilmente a vislumbrar el interior.

_Jamás olvidaría aquella imagen._

_Perduraría eternamente en su mente, como un especial retrato milenario grabado sobre la dura piedra, eterno, aún desgastado por el paso lento de los años._

_Como la obra de arte que era._

La cruz de madera del antiguo convento, invertida sobre el condecorado altar, relucía en todo su esplendor, anhelante, a esperas de una nueva oración que había tardado largo tiempo en llegar.

El cáliz de oro, reposaba sobre la mesa, rebosante de vino, y el pan de la vida estaba mismamente esparcido sobre esta, echo añicos.

Y allí, justo allí, al final de la desteñida alfombra roja, se encontraba él, arrodillado, con el ceño levemente fruncido, concentrado en lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Su platino cabello relucía junto al débil foco que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, sus finas y aristocráticas fracciones estaban perfectamente marcadas, sus finos y llamativos labios curvados en una cínica sonrisa, y sus ojos… cerrados.

La chica se adentró entonces en la iglesia, observándolo todo a su paso, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase… como la niña pequeña que un día había sido.

Paseaba sus manos por los bancos ya tambaleantes, y sus zapatos resonaban a cada nuevo paso que daba. No había posibilidad de que aquel hombre no estuviese enterado de su repentina llegada, mas no varió ni un ápice en su posición.

Solo cuando Hermione detuvo su marcha por el largo pasillo que llevaba al altar, el misterioso chico (de aproximadamente 23 años) viró hacia su derecha, y fijó sus ojos en la castaña.

_Grises._

_Como el mismísimo cielo en un día de tormenta, esos ojos habían conseguido hechizarla, solo con una mirada…_

_Una simple mirada, que para ella había significado todo._

_¿Qué secretos escondían esos ojos?_

No supo porqué, y tenía la certeza de no saberlo nunca, aún así no pudo evitar aquella extraña conexión que se hizo presente con el solo choque de su mirada junto con la del joven. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad la envolvió, y algo muy dentro de ella le aseguró que había estado esperando aquel momento toda su vida.

_Y tal vez así fuera._

Pero los confusos pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por una sugerente y suave voz, proveniente de los labios del chico.

-Acércate.

Nada más.

Ni un saludo, ni un nombre, ni un reproche por haber seguido sus pasos…

Y aún así, ella obedeció. No sabía muy bien porqué, solo sentía que así debía hacerlo. Caminó, en lo que a ella le pareció una tortuosa eternidad, hasta llegar al lado del chico, que todavía se encontraba arrodillado frente al altar, pero ahora la miraba con un creciente interés reflejado en sus orbes grisáceas, en lugar de a la figura de Jesucristo.

Hermione: -¿Quién eres?- formuló sin mirarlo, pues se encontraba absorta observando los coloridos cristales de la iglesia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Realmente importa?- rió el chico, despreocupado, dejando así entrever unos colmillos blanquecinos, que a Hermione se le antojaron más afilados de lo normal.

Ella solo frunció el ceño, y el chico solo sonrió con arrogancia, aún así, la castaña se sorprendió pensando que era un gesto adorable.

-Draco.

Dragón.

No supo porqué, pero le pareció el nombre perfecto para el hombre que ahora se alzaba frente a ella, sacudiendo el polvo de sus oscuros pantalones y acomodando la larga capa sobre sus hombros.

Hermione: -Yo soy…- quiso decir la chica, mas no le fue dada la oportunidad de continuar.

Draco: -Hermione…- se acercó más a la chica, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el cabello de la chica, provocándole fríos sudores que recorrían su espalda.

Hermione: -¿Cómo? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- preguntó ella, perturbada por la cercanía del chico.

Draco: -Ojala y así fuese, pequeña… Ciertamente te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer- respondió el rubio, sin apartar todavía sus suaves manos del cabello de Hermione.

Apoyó entonces su frente en la de la chica, mientras millones de cuestiones se formulaban en la ágil mente de esta, reprochándole.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Era un completo desconocido! ¿Quién podía asegurarle que nada malo podía hacerle? ¡Nadie!

Ofuscada, trató por todos los medios de separarse de aquel involuntario contacto, sin reparar en los dos firmes brazos que la sostenían firmemente por las muñecas, impidiendo escapada alguna.

Lo miró entonces, reprochante, mas como toda respuesta recibió únicamente la sonrisa del chico, de nuevo.

_Aquella sonrisa que, tuvo la certeza, jamás podría olvidar…_

Algo dentro de ella, muy adentro, le dijo que así estaba bien, merecía un descanso… podía permitirse el dejarse llevar… no importaban las consecuencias.

No importaba el mañana, si es que lo había.

Solo importaba la noche, la soledad que la asediaba… aquella que solo Draco, con su mera presencia, podía acallar.

Sintió los platinados cabellos haciéndole cosquillas, y también notó como él comenzaba a deslizarse hasta posar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, rozándolo de forma tremendamente sensual tan solo con la punta de su nariz, haciéndole estremecer.

Sus manos recorrían, sin prisa alguna, las curvas de la castaña, que suspiraba complacida a cada nuevo movimiento.

No estaba bien, aquello no estaba bien. No por él, no por ella.

Era la iglesia. La imagen del Mesías prometido, observándoles atentamente, era lo que no le permitía proseguir.

Y no, no era cristiana, tampoco creyente, y aun así seguía sin parecerle correcto.

Y tan rápido como todo había comenzado, terminó. Él se separó de ella y, sigilosamente, cual felino nocturno, se deslizó hasta el gran ventanal, abriéndolo de par en par, dejando así entrar los gráciles rayos de luna, que le dieron de lleno en el rostro.

Hermione no pudo más que aceptar la proposición de Draco, cuando este le dio a beber del cáliz del que, minutos antes, el lo había echo.

Hermione: -Pareces muy devoto, aquí en la iglesia a estas horas de la noche, ¿Eres cura, tal vez?- pronunció la chica, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

Otra tintineante risa resonó por toda la sala, mas esta vez fue sarcástica.

Draco: -No soy devoto, aún así siento… respeto, por así decirlo, en lo que a lo divino se refiere.

Hermione: -No comprendo…- pero no termino de hablar, y dejó caer el cáliz al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo.

Aquello no era vino. No sabía a vino.

Aquello era mucho más espeso, de un rojo más intenso, de un rojo…

Hermione: -¡Sangre!

Draco: -Claro pequeña, ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa, viniendo de un vampiro?- hizo una pausa en la que miró intensamente a la castaña- Oh… ¿Es qué no habías reparado en ese detalle aún? Disculpa mi falta de educación, debería de haberme presentado tal y como la ocasión lo merece… - sonrió, mostrando sus dos prominentes colmillos a Hermione, como prueba de lo anteriormente mencionado – Draco de Malfoy, príncipe del reino vampírico de Londres- dijo, con una refinada reverencia.

A Hermione la estancia comenzó a darle vueltas, mareada por la situación.

Sentía todavía muy presentes las palabras de Draco, y el sabor amargo de la sangre en la boca.

¡Un vampiro!

Quería correr lejos, huir a cualquier parte donde él no pudiese alcanzarla, donde la cruda realidad de aquellos dos colmillos no pudiera bajarla de la nube en la que había estado sumida hasta aquel momento.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Iba a morir allí, a manos de un vampiro, de Draco de Malfoy, como muy bien se había presentado.

La había atraído hasta allí tan solo para alimentarse del néctar de la vida, de la sangre.

De su sangre.

Y no supo porqué, pero no se movió. Había algo más que quería hacer, una pregunta que la atormentaba, algo que deseaba descubrir…

Hermione: -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?- dijo, con voz trémula pero segura.

Draco: -Te sorprenderías de saber cuan vacía puede llegar a ser la eternidad cuando no tienes con quien compartirla, Hermione.- afirmó, con voz anhelante- Día tras día he soñado con la amante perfecta, la mujer que debía acompañarme en mi eterno viaje. Noche tras noche, he salido en su búsqueda.- la miró entonces, con intensidad. La chica se sentía morir- Solo un alma solitaria, solo un alma como la mía… solo tu alma, Hermione Granger, logrará saciar mi sed. Solo tu compañía es para mí la indicada.

Y desapareció de su posición, junto al gran ventanal, para reaparecer después tras la castaña, que podía sentir su acompasada respiración golpeando su nuca, su cuerpo firme pegado por completo a su espalda…

Su penetrante olor mentolado avanzando hacia su nariz.

Todo en él era exquisito, casi un sueño.

Comenzó a acariciarla, haciéndole sentir de nuevo, despertando en ella emociones hasta el momento inexploradas… haciéndola vibrar con tan solo el toque de sus dedos por encima de la ropa.

Ella se giró, para poder verle la cara, para poder ver sus ojos… pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más antes de que el vampiro sellase su boca.

El mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, y la castaña se aferro fuertemente a la rígida espalda del rubio para no caer.

Ya no existía nada más, solo la presencia de Draco, y su ávida lengua penetrando el sacramento de su boca, haciéndole ahogar gemidos de placer.

Pero la falta de aire se hizo entonces presente, obligándola a separarse de él…

Y lo vio allí, frente a ella, con los labios rojos e hinchados por la fricción junto a los suyos, y lo supo…

Supo que era aquel el hombre por el cual había esperado toda su vida.

Alargó su mano hasta lograr el contacto con la porcelánica piel del muchacho, acariciándole así suavemente.

Hermione: -Mi príncipe de la dulce pena…

Y él no pudo esperar más, y la hizo virar, hasta que volvió a quedar de espaldas a él, apartando los mechones rebeldes de cabello que se resistían a ser exiliados.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

"_Muéstrame tu cuello y deja_

_Que mis colmillos rompan_

_La piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí_

_Y tu vida sea eterna, morirás cada mañana_

_Y renacerás al anochecer."_

La castaña ahogó entonces un gemido, no sabía demasiado bien si de dolor o placer, extasiada. Solo podía notar las manos de Draco firmemente apoyadas sobre sus hombros, y sus colmillos sobre la piel ahora rasgada de su cuello.

¿Qué venía a continuación? ¿Qué?

**.oO-----------**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oo.**

Hermione despertó entonces, sudorosa, de aquel eterno sueño en el que se había visto sumida, buscando a tientas a Draco sobre la mullida cama.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Acaso acababa aquello allí?

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación, buscando tomar algo de aire para aclarar sus ideas, y con algo de suerte, lograr despejarse, pero algo la frenó antes de llegar, una carta sobre su escritorio, una carta negra junto a una rosa roja…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrió, leyendo su contenido, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su níveo rostro y una tímida sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

_**La tristeza es mi sangre, y a su vera, mi vena**_

_**Donde mora de pena, donde muere de hambre**_

_**Hambre y melancolía, de que la luna este llena**_

_**De amoríos y alegrías**_

_**Soy el príncipe de la dulce pena.**_

_**Un beso es donde tu terminas**_

_**Y un abrazo tuyo, mi abrigo**_

_**Tu boca, donde allí germina mi delirio y mi muerte**_

_**Si es contigo.**_

_**DdM**_

Todavía con las letras baliando en su mente, y la rosa en su mano, salió al balcón, justo cuando el sol asomaba por entre las desgastadas montañas.

Entonces lo volvió a oír, tan sugerente, tan orgulloso… _tan suyo._

_Draco de Malfoy_

_-Volveremos a vernos, pequeña…_

**FIN**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Pensaréis que me he vuelto loca, ¿no es así?

¡Pues bien, no! XD

He hecho un pequeño paréntesis en mi historia (Ice days) para escribir este one-shot, que se me ocurrió un fin de semana en el que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

No se porqué, se me antojó una historia algo más oscura, sobre vampiros.

Y aquí la tenéis, espero que os haya gustado.

Y bueno, en principio esto es solo un capítulo, y aún así… **uno nunca sabe cuando la inspiración va a llamar a su puerta**, así que no prometo nada, aunque **me harían muy feliz vuestros reviews**, haciéndome saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia.

¿Buena, mala, penosa? 

Besos y hasta pronto

Suzaru

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	2. Cruce de caminos

**Oo. El príncipe de la dulce pena .oO**

_**Para mi corazón basta tu pecho**_

_**Para tu libertad bastan mis alas.**_

_**Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo**_

_**lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma.**_

_**Es en ti la ilusión de cada día.**_

_**Llegas como el rocío a las corolas.**_

_**Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia.**_

_**Eternamente en fuga como la ola.**_

_**He dicho que cantabas en el viento**_

_**como los pinos y como los mástiles.**_

_**Como ellos eres alta y taciturna.**_

_**Y entristeces de pronto, como un viaje.**_

_**Acogedora como un viejo camino.**_

_**Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas.**_

_**Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen**_

_**pájaros que dormían en tu alma.**_

_**DdM**_

Y allí estaba ella de nuevo, solemne, triste pero a la vez alegre, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez aquella esencia impregnada en el trozo de papel, que había llegado envuelto en su acostumbrado sobre negro, junto a una inconfundible rosa roja.

Era así, no había más.

Le bastaba con leer los poemas que él le dedicaba, aquellos que escribía con esmero pensando en ella, en él. En ambos.

Y decía que le bastaba con eso, porque desde aquella dichosa noche de invierno, desde aquel encuentro en la iglesia, no había vuelto a ver a Draco de Malfoy.

No había vuelto a besar sus labios desde tiempo incontable, y los suyos propios se secaban ya a causa de la espera.

¿Cómo saber, entonces, si todo aquello no había sido un mero sueño?

¿Cómo seguir alimentando aquella ilusión sin fundamento alguno?

Era cierto, no tenía pruebas…

Solo aquellos poemas guardados fielmente en el tercer cajón de su mesilla de noche, bajo llave, aquellos que releía febrilmente innumerables veces, hasta que habían quedado grabados en su memoria, uno a uno, sin excepción alguna.

Volvió a guardar el blanquecino papel en su sobre, no sin antes envolverse en el mentolado olor que este desprendía, y lo guardó junto a los demás, en el fondo del cajón.

Cogió entonces la rosa, y, con sumo cuidado, la metió en el floreado jarrón de la entrada, haciendo conjunto con las otras rosas también rojas que en él yacían.

Fue entonces cuando oyó claramente sonar el timbre de la puerta, y se extrañó.

No solía recibir visita a aquellas horas de la noche, Ginevra estaría con Harry ya dormida en casa, sin duda, y Luna estaría aún trabajando en el Ministerio, atareada.

¿Entonces…?

No pudo evitar que la esperanza naciese dentro de ella, que germinase rápidamente.

¿Y si era él? ¿Y si fuera Draco el que la esperaba tras la puerta?

Aseguró que su escueto batín de seda estuviese bien sujeto, arregló su castaño cabello con las manos, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pero duró poco tiempo.

_Demasiado poco._

-Hermione…

-Ronald- dijo ella. Cada palabra pronunciada le costaba el alma.

No soportaba tenerlo ahí, parado frente a ella, con esa cristalina sonrisa de nuevo plasmada en la cara, y sus azules ojos brillando con una intensidad contenida, reservada únicamente para ella.

_No lo soportaba a él._

_No soportaba sus labios perfectos, sus cálidas manos, su alborotado cabello… su cuerpo echo exclusivamente para ser amoldado al de ella._

_Lo quería fuera de su vida, antes de que no hubiese vida que proteger._

_Lo quería lejos, antes de que lo pusiera todo patas arriba de nuevo._

_Y no sabía lo que quería… ese era el problema principal._

Hermione: -¿Qué has venido a buscar?- habló de nuevo, con el tono más seco que pudo.

Ron: -Yo solo…- titubeó- tenemos cosas de las que hablar, Hermione- concluyó, de manera más segura.

Hermione: -Cosas de las que hablar, ¿¡Cosas de las que hablar, dices?- estalló ella- ¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!

Ron: -Claro que si,- continuó él, calmado- la última vez…

Hermione: -¡La última vez estabas sobre Pansy Parkinson! ¡Y no hablabas, gemías!

Ron: -Jamás me perdonaras por eso, ¿verdad?

Hermione: -¿Perdonarte, ¿Perdonarte, Ronald? ¡No me hagas reír! – Tomó aire para continuar- ¡Me engañaste! ¿Y tienes la cara de venir a pedir perdón?

Ron: - Para mí solo existes tú, Hermione… aquello no significó nada, créeme.

Hermione rió entonces.

Hermione: -¡Dirás que solo existimos yo, tu infidelidad y Parkinson!... Y, ¿Creerte? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerte de nuevo? ¡¿LO CREES?- las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, después de haber sido contenidas por tanto tiempo, clamaban por ser libres.

Pero no iba a llorar delante de él. No de nuevo.

No le daría esa satisfacción.

Hermione: -Vete de mi casa, Ronald.- dijo, segura de si misma- Vete de mi vida. No quiero volver a verte.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo a reaccionar, y se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta.

_Pero estaba bien._

_Todo aquello estaba bien, seguro._

_Deseaba haber podido chillarle todo aquello mucho antes, necesitaba descargar toda su rabia en él, el único culpable._

_Su verdugo. _

_Y por fin lo había logrado._

_Aquello se sentía bien, después de todo._

Poco a poco, su respiración volvió a ser estable, y se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse del frío suelo, lentamente.

Para ella todo estaba claro ahora, cristalino. No lo quería, no amaba a Ron. No con la misma intensidad de antaño, con cada partícula de su antes aniñado corazón.

Ahora era una mujer, una con los pies en la tierra. Sabía lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer, y desde luego volver con Ronald no era una de sus principales prioridades. No si lo que deseaba era alejarse del dolor, y era eso lo que intentaba.

Cuando se hallaba ya completamente de pie, se miró en el espejo circular de la entrada. Miró sus ojos todavía cristalinos, llameantes. Brillaban con luz propia.

Miro sus rizados bucles castaños, ahora despeinados a causa de la agitación, y su marfileño rostro con las mejillas teñidas de un leve escarlata resaltando sobre él.

Y una nueva realidad la aplastó.

20 años… la semana siguiente cumpliría ya sus 20 años de edad, y todavía no había encontrado un verdadero amor al que aferrarse.

Aquel príncipe azul con el que soñaba cuando era niña, y que tardaba ya demasiado en llegar.

Y si, era consciente de que estaba Draco. Y también era consciente de que estaba Ronald… pero ninguno de los dos era lo que ella había esperado, de hecho, no creía que ninguno fuese lo que alguna chica había esperado alguna vez.

_Un príncipe vampiro y un completo mentiroso._

No pudo evitarlo, la risa sarcástica emergió sola desde lo más profundo de su pecho, de su corazón.

Y es que se sentía patética. Pequeña. Insignificante.

¿Pero como no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la gente a su alrededor poseía tanto y ella tan poco?

Ginny tenía a Harry. Ellos se amaban con locura, lo suyo nunca fue un secreto para nadie. Amor puro y duro desde que se habían conocido, y si, tenían sus más y sus menos como toda pareja, pero Harry jamás había engañado a su mejor amiga.

Que tontería, Harry no era así. No como Ron. Y eso que eran mejores amigos.

Y después estaba Luna, siempre sumergida por completo en su trabajo, entregada totalmente a él. El Ministerio era para la rubia su vida, y Hermione admiraba su valor y determinación para conseguir lo que en verdad se proponía.

Esperaba poder llegar a ser como Luna algún día.

Pero… ¿Qué había logrado ella en sus, dentro de poco, 20 años de vida?

Un apartamento alquilado, no en demasiado buen estado, debía añadir, un trabajo para nada satisfactorio y… nada con respecto al territorio sentimental.

Bufó exasperada y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de algo de café para calmar las ansias homicidas que habían surgido con el solo pensar en su jefe.

ODIABA profundamente a Blaise Zabini, y debía contentarse con el solo hecho de aporrear aquel maldito muñeco que él le había regalado por su recién cumplido año de estadía en la empresa.

"Lo vi en la tienda y no pude evitar comprarlo… me recordaba tanto a ti…"

Miró entonces el cerdo que reposaba en la silla de la cocina, bastante desmejorado. Le faltaban una oreja y un ojo. La chica recordaba perfectamente como habían desaparecido del peluche, orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible al recordar la _apacible _charla que había mantenido con el moreno aquella misma mañana.

**.oO--------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------Oo.**

Una atareada Hermione, cargada de papeles, se debatía entre dejarlos caer pesadamente al suelo (lo cual supondría tener que ordenarlos alfabéticamente de nuevo) o renunciar a su tan apreciado chocolate matutino, de máquina, por supuesto.

En vano intentó hacer mil cosas con las manos (y pies) para pulsar aquel estúpido botón sin que las hojas cayeran al sueño. No podía.

Y de repente, todo se llenó de una clara luminosidad. Hermione oyó pasos a lo lejos.

"Salvada" –pensó.

_Que equivocada estaba…_

Se regañó mentalmente por tal pensamiento cuando, segundos después, vio aparecer a un apuesto moreno de ojos claros por el resquicio de la puerta, tarareando una alegre canción.

"Maldito Zabini"

¡Había pasado de largo sin hacerle ningún caso! ¿Acaso no veía que ella sola no podía mantener todo aquel peso?

Hermione: -Ejem, ejem- se hizo notar la castaña, pero al moreno pareció no importarle aquel hecho.

Hermione: -¡EJEM, EJEM!- volvió a repetir. Sus brazos empezaban a crujir.

Blaise: -Hazte ver esa garganta, Granger, no tiene buena pinta- comentó divertido el moreno.

Hermione: -Ja-ja-ja, muy agudo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Blaise: -¿Cómo? ¿Yo? –Preguntó él, y al ver el asentimiento de la chica continuó- ¿¡Por qué yo?

Hermione: -Verás, yo NECESITO mi chocolate matutino pero no puedo comprarlo con estos PESADOS papeles en las manos, y tu eres el único que hay aquí para poder AYUDARME- le explicó una ya cansada Hermione, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

El moreno bostezó, y la castaña tuvo la certeza de que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho hacía unos momentos.

Blaise: -¿Tengo bonificación si finjo que me importa?- y, ignorando la furibunda mirada de la chica, se fue.

**.oO----------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------Oo.**

Si… pronto a aquel rechoncho cerdo le faltaría también el rabo.

**.oO-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo.**

Y por fin había llegado el gran día.

El día con el que se suponía que toda mujer debía soñar…

El día de su 20 cumpleaños. Y sus amigos no estaban allí para celebrarlo junto a ella.

Estaba sola, aunque aquello no era nada nuevo para ella.

_Siempre se había sentido sola._

El apartamento vacío le recordaba su realidad, su realidad actual. Era deprimente.

Se decidió a salir, a recorrer las calles… tal vez aquello la animase.

Caminó, silenciosa, por las grandes calles de la ciudad, disfrutando del ocaso que teñía el cielo de colores anaranjados.

_Disfrutaba el silencio, la soledad… con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciarlos a ambos._

Llegó hasta un desierto parque, a las afueras, una hora más tarde y, exhausta, decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos, observando a los felices niños que correteaban y jugaban divertidos.

Se dedicó únicamente a mirarlos, a disfrutar de la felicidad ajena, en absoluto silencio.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, el sol terminó de guarecerse en su escondite, y un olor mentolado penetró las fosas nasales de la morena, que cerró los ojos, totalmente entregada.

_Hacía tanto tiempo desde aquel día… de aquel olor…_

_Hacía tanto tiempo de él…_

Una respiración acompasada le erizó los pelos de la nuca, mas Hermione no se giró.

No era el momento.

_-Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

La chica sonrió. Conocía ese poema.

_-Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

Unas sutiles manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, ya conocidas.

_-Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma, emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía._

Abrió los ojos, no cabía duda. Era él.

Él, él, él… siempre él.

_-Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló entonces por la mejilla de la castaña, que comenzó a girarse lentamente.

_-Me gustas cuando callas y estas como distante. Y estas como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. _

Quedó frente a frente con él, el hombre que le había quitado el sueño.

Un renegado, un ser de las tinieblas…

_-Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza: déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

Un vampiro.

Draco de Malfoy.

_-Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo._

El chico le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, y ella también lo hizo.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, no había cambiado ni un ápice, los años no habían hecho mella en él, tal como esperaba.

_-Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

Hermione se aventuró, y se levantó del banco donde aún se hallaba sentada, quedando así cara a cara con el rubio.

El chico tomó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas propias, y la besó con delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_-Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente. Distante y dolorosa como si te hubieras muerto. _

Él no soltó su mano. Ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Recitaron entonces, a coro.

_-Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan. Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Draco sonrió de nuevo, soltando su mano, para que una de las suyas recorriese la mejilla de la castaña, ahora sonrojada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

**Continuara…**

Lo primero y más importante, antes que nada… ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

Al final, como habéis podido ver, me he decidido a publicar una segunda parte para esta historia, que al parecer os ha gustado, y si… ¡Pretendo que tenga más capítulos!

Eso si, no serán muchos, no quisiera extenderme.

Todo esto se debe a que estoy en paro, ya que no se como continuar Ice days, así que por el momento, no creo que vaya a actualizarla hasta nuevo aviso.

En este capítulo he dejado algunos asuntos pendientes, así como que siente Hermione por Ron… pero más adelante se irá aclarando todo este embrollo emocional en el que esta encerrada la castaña.

(Y aquí os doy un chivatazo… ¿Recordáis la mordida que le dio Draco a Hermione? Pronto tendrá consecuencias…)

Por cierto, los poemas que habéis visto hasta ahora, y los que veréis más adelante, son de Pablo Neruda.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**SaritaMalfoy**

**nerwen anarion**

**Laurika**

**LaBixEjA**

**Vivi-G Weasley**

**comadreja draconiana**

**sary89**

**lariana **

**Ebony**

**Isilwen**

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**

**rochy true**

**silviota **

**ivanna **

**Dark-Ginny-Malfoy**

¡Espero de nuevo vuestros reviews, y pos supuesto, los de más gente!

Besos y hasta pronto

_**Earwen Neruda **_


	3. Revelaciones

**Oo. El príncipe de la dulce pena .oO**

El sol había terminado de esconderse ya detrás de las sinuosas colinas, y los pocos rayos que todavía prevalecían, bordeaban las esbeltas figuras de, lo que en apariencia, podían distinguirse como dos ocupantes más de aquel viejo, y ahora desierto parque.

_Pero los observadores, los conocedores de la verdad, la gente que realmente había reconocido a aquella muchacha de rebeldes bucles castaños y aquel joven y emprendedor rubio, ellos… solo ellos sabían de quienes se trataban._

Hermione Granger y Draco de Malfoy.

Fuego y hielo.

Una mortal y un vampiro.

_Totalmente incompatibles… o tal vez no._

-Hermione…- pronunció el rubio en un sinuoso susurro que terminaba en la oreja de la chica, que se estremecía ante el contacto.

La castaña fijó entonces sus profundos ojos café en él, anhelante.

Tantas veces había soñado con aquel encuentro… tantas veces había imaginado poder tenerle junto a ella de nuevo…

Tantas y tantas veces, que temía que cuando alargase su mano hacia el vampiro, este desaparecería, dejándola de nuevo sumergida en aquella profunda soledad que la asediaba.

Por ello se quedó ahí, inmóvil, expectante, a esperas de una señal. Algo que le dijese que aquello no era otro de sus sueños.

Aquellos sueños que la habían perseguido hacía dos años atrás, desesperanzándola. Ilusionándola, para luego dejarla con las manos vacías.

No.

Pensar en eso dolía. Quemaba.

_Y la quemaban también aquellos ojos de acero que la escrutaban desde la oscuridad. _

_Quemaban sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello platino desordenado sobre su frente._

_Quemaban sus ávidas manos, que ella deseaba fervientemente sobre sus caderas._

_Su mera presencia quemaba._

Él avanzó unos pasos hacia la chica, incitante, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, y ella, sin pensar lo que hacia, retrocedió.

Draco sonrió, y sus blancos colmillos relucieron a la luz de la luna, hipnotizando a la castaña.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio que una fina y blanquecina mano estaba extendida frente a ella, esperándola.

-Ven conmigo.

_Y no le hizo falta nada más para alargar la suya propia y aceptar el gesto del chico, dejando a aquel parque como único testigo de los hechos que estaban a punto de acontecer._

**.oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo.**

Hermione entreabrió un poco los ojos, sin atisbar a vislumbrar nada en particular, mientras se acomodaba todavía más sobre la mullida superficie en la que se encontraba. En lo que al parecer era un acto reflejo, miró su reloj, adormecida.

Hermione: -¡Las 9 de la mañana, madre mía, Zabini va a matarme!- chilló desesperada- Un momento…

Sus dos orbes cafés recorrieron ávidas la estancia.

Unas finas cortinas color vino cubrían unos grandes ventanales, a conjunto con la colcha de la cama en la cual se encontraba ahora sentada. Una gran lámpara pendía del techo, alumbrando toda la habitación, la cual se encontraba decorada con exquisito gusto. Tal vez algo anticuado para el gusto de la castaña, pero precioso.

Definitivamente, aquella no era su habitación.

¿Pero entonces como…?

La respuesta a su pregunta apareció entonces, abriendo la puerta de roble macizo de la sala, sonriéndole.

Draco de Malfoy acaba de hacer acto de presencia, y junto con él, las imágenes de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_Oh, mierda._

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, intentando no parecer tan desesperada como en realidad se sentía.

-¿No es evidente?- dijo él, con suficiencia- Estas en los dominios _de Malfoy_, pequeña.- terminó.

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas a la chica, que se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo de no estar ya previamente sentada en la cama.

¿Cómo habían terminado en la casa de Draco? ¡No se acordaba!

Lo último que podía recordar era la mano del chico extendida frente a ella…

¿Qué había pasado después?

Pero entonces otro detalle, algo en lo que todavía no había reparado, se hizo presente en su mente…

Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, y efectivamente, comprobó que el exterior se encontraba en absoluta penumbra. Bajó su mirada hasta su reloj. Las 9 de la mañana.

Frunció el ceño y miró al vampiro, interrogante.

-Tal vez debería haber especificado.- explicó el chico- Habrás podido comprobar que aquí, en la tierra de los vampiros jamás sale el sol –ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, incitándole a continuar-, esto es porque nos encontramos en una ciudad subterránea, como podrás ver más adelante.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par.

¿Una ciudad subterránea? ¿Los vampiros habían vivido siempre bajo sus pies, y nadie nunca se había percatado de ello?

Y lo más importante de todo aquel asunto… ¿Por qué demonios le había llevado Draco hasta allí? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con todo aquello?

Miles de preguntas desfilaban por la colapsada mente de la chica, mientras se mordía el labio en un gesto evidente de nerviosismo y frustración.

Aquella había sido siempre su eterna manía, su pequeño vicio. Lo hacía inconscientemente.

Todavía podía recordar como, algunas veces gracias a este gesto, había terminado alarmada con el labio inferior sangrando, nada importante de todas maneras. Mas estuvo a punto de volver a cometer ese mismo error cuando la voz del rubio la sobresaltó de nuevo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sensual que puede resultar ese gesto?- comentó, resuelto.

Pero ella no se sonrojó, estaba acostumbrada a los típicos gestos de galantería masculina de ese tipo. Gracias a Blaise Zabini.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un apuesto moreno de ojos sobrenaturalmente claros, que miraba divertido la escena.

-Oops… ¿Interrumpo algo?

No.

Aquello no estaba sucediendo.

No podía estar pasándole, no a ella.

Perdida en una ciudad bajo tierra poblada únicamente por vampiros, encerrada en aquella maldita mansión gigantesca sin saber como salir y acompañada del príncipe vampiro con el ego más grande que hubiera visto jamás, y de…

-Zabini- resolvió ella, asqueada.

-Vaya, veo que todavía me recuerdas, preciosa- habló el moreno.

-Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte- continuó Hermione, con una sonrisa parecida a la que lucía el chico… completamente fingida, por supuesto.

Entonces Draco, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación (o disputa) se levantó súbitamente del resquicio de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, sobresaltando a Zabini y captando completamente su atención.

Y entonces la castaña se percató de un pequeño detalle. Zabini parecía mostrar un creciente respeto hacia Draco, no se mostraba desenvuelto y jovial como Hermione le recordaba en sus horas en la oficina, sino más bien… servicial.

Tal vez se debiera a la condición de príncipe de Draco.

Lo cual le recordaba que si Blaise Zabini se encontraba ahora mismo junto a ella en aquella habitación…

¿¡También era un vampiro?

Empezaba a creer que todo aquello era simplemente un sueño.

No podía ser real.

Pues ahí estaba ella, ligeramente recostada sobre una (en apariencia) carísima cama, en lo que se suponía debía ser un mundo que subsistía por debajo de los mortales, observando a su odiado jefe, y a aquel imponente rubio… un príncipe.

_Su príncipe de la dulce pena._

Aquel del que se había terminado enamorando irremediablemente. De su libertad, de sus poemas, de sus rosas… y ¿por qué no admitirlo? También de su condición de vampiro.

_No podía evitar sentirse atraída por lo prohibido, y Draco de Malfoy representaba el peligro en todo el sentido de la palabra._

-Espero Zabini, que esta no sea una mera visita de cortesía, y traigas contigo la información que te pedí- rompió el silencio el ojigris.

-Por supuesto, señor- concibió con una leve reverencia Blaise.

La curiosidad de Hermione aumentaba por momentos mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los dos jóvenes.

¿Qué información debía conseguir Zabini para Draco?

Pero, muy a su pesar, no pudo averiguar nada más, ya que unos suaves toques en la puerta distrajeron a los tres ocupantes de la sala, para después abrirse lentamente, dando paso a una joven menudita de grandes y tristes ojos negros, que vestía un uniforme propio de la servidumbre y una graciosa cofia blanquecina sobre la pequeña cabeza.

-Permiso,- habló, con algo de miedo- vengo por la señorita Granger para el tratado de belleza concertado, señor- terminó, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Adelante, Evelyn. Llévala contigo- dijo Draco.

-Un momento, ¡Un momento!- se desesperó la castaña, alejándose del alcance de las manos de la sirvienta- ¿Qué es todo eso de un tratado de belleza?- terminó, mirando intermitentemente al rubio y a Evelyn.

-Oh, se trata de tu regalo de cumpleaños, pequeña- habló con obviedad Draco.

Y sin darle más espacio a replicas, la joven chica (de unos 19 años) le incitó suavemente a salir de la habitación, delante de ella, a lo que sería un cambio de… estilo, por así decirlo, para la castaña.

**.oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo.**

El agua se removía con inquietud al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña, dentro de la lujosa bañera, que observaba todavía embelesada aquel enorme baño hecho casi por completo de reluciente mármol negro.

Se encontraba ya algo cansada, lo cual resultaba más que evidente, después de lo que habían sido unas dos horas de limpieza de cutis y sesión completa de manicura y pedicura agotadoras, acompañada en todo momento por Evelyn, la joven sirvienta, que estaba resultando su única compañía en aquella gran mansión.

En aquellos mismos momentos, la chica se encontraba frotándole enérgicamente la espalda a la castaña, que se convulsionaba sin poder evitarlo, a causa de las cosquillas.

-Si le hago daño solo dígamelo, señorita.- comentó la sirvienta, aparentemente asustada por los movimientos del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Tranquilízate, Evelyn.- dijo la castaña riendo suavemente- Lo haces estupendamente, y creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Hermione-.

-Entonces gracias, Hermione- comentó la muchacha sonriente, aludiendo el comentario anterior.

**.oO-----------------------------Algunas horas después--------------------------------Oo.**

Una muy satisfecha Evelyn descubría un espejo de cuerpo entero en una gran sala de localización desconocida dentro de la enorme mansión, apartando un polvoriento mantel que lo cubría por completo, dejando así que una impresionada Hermione observase lo que, en efecto, era su muy cambiado reflejo sobre la cristalina superficie.

Inconscientemente alargó una mano hacia el espejo, como si esta se fuera a evaporar de un momento a otro, mas no lo hizo.

-¿Esta… esta soy yo?- habló mas para si misma que para la chica que se hallaba a su lado, sonriéndole cálidamente.

¿Era ella aquella distinguida muchacha que le devolvía una intrigada mirada de sus profundos (y ahora perfilados) ojos café?

Se miró entonces de arriba abajo, apreciativamente, sopesando las posibilidades existentes de que ella fuese aquella mujer.

_Su piel pálida, expuesta a la luz de la gran sala y gracias a las cremas y la limpieza de cutis, poseía ahora aquella exquisita apariencia que solo la porcelana podía dar, tersa y suave, apetitosa._

_Sus bucles castaños, ahora perfectamente definidos por el tratado capilar, caían delicadamente más abajo de sus hombros, haciéndola ver delicada y hermosa._

_Su cara, sutil y convenientemente maquillada para hacer resaltar sus preciosos ojos café, le hacía ver de una forma angelical, casi como una aparición, gracias a aquel brillo de labios de un rosa pálido perfecto y una bien aplicada oscura sombra de ojos._

_Y que decir de su vestido… parecía estar hecho a medida para resaltar las acentuadas e insinuantes curvas de la chica. Era de un sufrido negro, largo, algo por arriba de las rodillas de Hermione, dejando ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, al igual que los finos tirantes del mismo, dejaban al descubierto sus estilizados brazos._

_Y como colofón final, ahí estaban, simplemente perfectos… aquellos zapatos, negros por supuesto, con un alto y fino tacón. Muy elegantes, tal y como pudo comprobar la chica._

¿Realmente era ella?

Tan sumida se encontraba en su propio reflejo, que no se percató de que Evelyn había salido hacía ya unos minutos, dejándola sola en la habitación.

_O tal vez no tan sola._

-Simplemente preciosa - escuchó una sutil voz tras ella, pero no se giró, a pesar del sobresalto.

Podía distinguir perfectamente el reflejo de Draco en el espejo, justo detrás de ella, soberbiamente atractivo.

Simplemente perfecto.

_Aunque no esperaba menos de él._

-Y dime, ¿a que se debe este derroche de atención, Draco?- se aventuró ella. Lo menos que merecía era una explicación por todo aquello.

-Bueno… -empezó él, acercándose lentamente, y acariciando los hombros desnudos de la chica con sus manos, provocando así que ella cerrase los ojos- es tu cumpleaños…- continuó- y el día de tu iniciación como vampiresa, pequeña- terminó con una flamante sonrisa.

Y entonces nada… solo el silencio.

Hasta que un agudo grito retumbó por toda la mansión _de Malfoy, _sacudiendo hasta los cimientos.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Continuara…**

¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas!

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero parece que últimamente ando algo escasa de imaginación, así que pido disculpas por este capítulo, que en lo personal, no me ha dejado demasiado satisfecha… pero era necesario para lo que tiene que pasar a partir de ahora (intrigante, ¿no? XD)

Aunque aquí, lo que cuenta es vuestra opinión, así que ya sabéis como funciona, ¿cierto? Solo tenéis que dejarme un review para hacerme saber que os ha gustado y que no os ha gustado de este capítulo, que cambiaríais, que queréis que ocurra a partir de ahora… etc, etc.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**SaritaMalfoy**

**Dark-Ginny-Malfoy**

**Isilwen**

**lariana**

**Aixa Beautiful And Danger**

**nerwen anarion**

**Laurika**

**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**

**comadreja draconiana**

**key**

**Hermione J. Malfoy**

**ZhirruFelton**

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional!

Como siempre, espero de nuevo vuestros reviews.

¡Y los de lectores nuevos, como no!

Besos y hasta pronto

_**Earwen Neruda**_


	4. Take me to the other side

**Oo. El príncipe de la dulce pena .oO**

**¡Atención: **Os aconsejo, antes de que empecéis a leer este nuevo capítulo, que os bajéis la canción de "Take me to the other side" de Aerosmith, para poder así ponerla en el momento preciso _(y sabréis cual es, creedme, yo misma diré cuando comienza a sonar la canción) _y seguir la temática de la historia, sentir la esencia del momento.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo, ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo cuatro.

_No. Ni hablar._

Aquello era lo primero que le había hecho saber a Draco aquella mañana (o tal vez noche, era difícil saberlo estando a miles de quilómetros bajo tierra). Ella no pensaba convertirse en una vampiresa.

¿Cómo iba a dejar tan fácilmente sus orígenes mortales?

Sus amigos, su familia, su casa, su vida…

_No. _

_Una y mil veces no._

Pero el príncipe no se lo había tomado con la ética que Hermione había esperado.

No había elección, ya había sido marcada. Había sido mordida por él aquella noche, era cierto, todavía lo recordaba.

_-No podrás huir eternamente de tu destino- _le había hecho saber el rubio antes de salir furibundo de la habitación.

Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, con aquel soberbio vestido negro listo para ser utilizado, y con la señal de los colmillos del _de Malfoy _latiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad sobre su cuello.

_Quemaba._

Posó su cálida mano sobre la mordedura ahora roja, intentando acallar el dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Sería así de insoportable hasta que no se iniciase?

El sonido de gran puerta de la sala al abrirse hizo que volviese al mundo real (o tal vez no, ya no sabía que creer), dejando ver así a una sonriente Evelyn, ya sin su acostumbrada cofia blanca ni su atuendo de servidumbre, sino con un elegante vestido de un color blanco impoluto que contrastaba enormemente con sus ojos negros y profundos.

Su negro cabello caía ahora a ambos lado de su rostro, llegando así hasta la mitad de su estrecha cadera, y su piel morena parecía brillar con luz propia.

Aquella muchacha era preciosa, sin duda alguna.

-El señor de Malfoy ha dicho que sería mejor si le acompañase a tomar algo de aire fresco, para aclarar así mejor sus ideas – comenzó Evelyn, mientras sonreía de manera pícara, mostrándole la llave de lo que, a ojos de la castaña, debía ser un coche carísimo – ¿Usted que dice, señorita?

**.oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo.**

Hermione cerraba los ojos satisfecha, mientras notaba como el fresco aire le mecía salvajemente los cabellos, haciéndola sentir libre, por fin.

El gran descapotable rojo seguía avanzando por las infestadas calles del Londres vampírico, a toda velocidad, mientras las dos jóvenes reían y conversaban animadamente, sin rumbo fijo.

_Irían donde quiera que les llevase el viento._

_La sensación de libertad, era ahora demasiado grande como para dejarla escapar._

_La castaña necesitaba pensar, tomar sus decisiones lejos de aquel rubio que le obnubilaba la razón. Eran su futuro y su felicidad los que estaban en juego._

_La morena, a su vez, ansiaba poder salir de la gran fortaleza que representaba para ella la mansión de Malfoy, ser libre. Tomar sus propias decisiones. Poder huir de aquel cruel destino al que le habían condenado inconscientemente sus padres al dejarla abandonada a las puertas de aquella tétrica casa en su tierna infancia. _

_Olvidar a la sumisa sirvienta, guardarla bajo llave. _

_Ser solo ella._

_Solo Evelyn._

El despampanante coche paró entonces junto a una pequeña cantina a las afueras del pueblo, de sopetón. Hermione estuvo apunto de salir disparada hacia el cristal delantero del automóvil.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde te dieron el permiso, en una tómbola? –

-¿Y quién dijo que yo tuviera permiso alguno? – repuso la morena con una ceja alzada, visiblemente divertida.

La castaña fijó entonces sus ojos café en el local, del que provenía un murmullo apagado de débil música y fragmentos de conversaciones algo subidas de tono.

-Muy… _pintoresca _– comentó, escéptica, refiriéndose al "_caldero chorreante",_ tal y como decía el pequeño letrero que reposaba sobre la puerta.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione… serán solo cinco minutos, lo prometo- rogaba Evelyn, mostrándole su mejor cara de pena a la castaña.

-¿Ahora no soy la señorita Granger? – le picó.

-Nunca más- sonrió la joven de ojos negros.

Hermione solo le sonrió de vuelta, comenzando a caminar tras ella.

**.oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo.**

-Recuérdame una vez más porque me he dejado convencer, Evelyn- le gritaba la castaña a su nueva amiga para hacerse oír por encima del gentío, por décima vez, o tal vez undécima, o duodécima… la sirvienta había perdido ya la cuenta.

La morena rodó los ojos hastiada, dándole otro sorbo a su copa de martini seco, para levantarse después y caminar lentamente hacia la pista de baile, no sin antes girarse de nuevo hacia Hermione, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

-Mira y aprende-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Evelyn se encontraba bailando de manera sensual en el centro del caldero chorreante, rodeada de innumerables vampiros observándola acalorados.

La joven mortal se encontró, de repente, fuera de lugar.

¿Qué pintaba ella en aquel lugar, entre todos ellos?

Debería estar unos mil metros más arriba, en la superficie, junto a Harry, Ginny y Luna.

Cuanto los echaba de menos.

_También a Ron, pero prefirió no pensar en eso._

_Suficientes problemas tenía ya con un solo hombre en su vida…_

Una nueva música comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos, haciendo que prestase algo más de atención a la pista, donde la morena no había dejado de bailar, y se movía ahora más lentamente, contoneando sus caderas embelesada al ritmo de la nueva canción.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, come on_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Unas sutiles manos se deslizaron sobre la cintura de la morena, moviéndose al mismo ritmo frenético que esta, pero Evelyn no se giró. No hacía falta.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Lovin' you has got to be   
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Like the devil in the deep blue sea  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Forget about your foolish pride  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Oh take me to the other side  
(Take Me to the Other Side)_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Seguía bailando, agitando su negro cabello en el aire, disfrutando cada uno de los pequeños escalofríos que recorrían toda su columna vertebral, tan solo con el roce de sus manos.

El joven la hizo girar sobre si misma entonces, haciéndole quedar cara a cara con él, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

- Hola, preciosa-

Ella solo miró ceñuda al moreno. Había roto todo el encanto del momento. Ahora ya no era el apuesto muchacho de la pista de baile.

Ahora volvía a ser el ególatra elitista de Blaise Zabini.

-Zabini- se inclinó ella a modo de saludo, sin dejar de bailar en ningún momento. El moreno seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con agilidad.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_My mama told me there'd be days like this  
And man she wasn't foolin'  
'Cause I just can't believe the way you kiss  
You opened up your mouth with bated breath  
You said you'd never leave me  
You love me, you hate me,  
I tried to take the loss  
You're cryin' me a river but I got to get across_

º·º·º·º·º·º

La gente había formado ya un corro alrededor de la pareja, admirando cada proeza que realizaban, rozando lo imposible, sin perder el compás.

Evelyn se sentía, por primera vez y desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, realizada. Parecía una estupidez, y de cierta manera lo era, pero el estar allí, bailando junto a Blaise, rozando su frágil cuerpo contra el del chico, sin pensar en nada más, le hacía sentir completa.

En aquel momento ella no era la sirvienta del príncipe, y él no era uno de los vampiros con más poder y dinero del reino.

En aquel momento eran solo dos jóvenes más, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

_Aquellos sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más difíciles de esconder, que llevaban tiempo incontable guardados en lo más profundo de su ser, disfrazados de odio e indiferencia._

_Aquellos sentimientos, estaban a punto de volver a resurgir, de nuevo, más vivos que nunca._

-Te quiero- soltó de repente el vampiro de ojos claros, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Me quieres? –sonaba escéptica, y era así como se sentía. ¿Cuántas veces había oído lo mismo de los labios del muchacho? –Eres solo un casanova, ¿ha cuantas más como yo les has dicho lo mismo?-

El moreno rió suavemente y adhirió más sus manos a las curvas de la morena, que no se quejó. Y no estaba de más decir que no pretendía hacerlo.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Lovin' you has got to be  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Like the devil in the deep blue sea  
(Take Me to the Other Side)   
Forget about your foolish pride  
(Take Me to the Other Side)   
Oh take me to the other side  
(Take Me to the Other Side)_

º·º·º·º·º·º

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan obstinada, Ev? – Zabini seguía sin rendirse, aunque no esperaba menos de él, no después de dos años de permanentes acosos en los corredores de la mansión Malfoy. – Tú y yo sabemos que sientes lo mismo, ¿Por qué negarlo entonces?-

Lo odiaba, si.

Cuanto lo odiaba… casi tanto como lo quería, al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan receptivo?

O tal vez se debiese a que ella era demasiado evidente.

Rió entonces, sarcásticamente, intentando restarle gravedad al asunto.

-Oh, vamos Blaise, hay miles de mujeres que matarían por estar ahora mismo en mi lugar, y son de tu misma posición social- recalcó- ¿Por qué conformarte solo conmigo, cuando puedes tener a cualquier jovencita que desees?- Y viendo que iba a contestar, continuó, posando su dedo índice sobre la boca del moreno. –Yo te lo diré. Porque para ti, solo soy un juego-

Pero el vampiro, lejos de reprochar cualquiera de las conclusiones de la morena, se limitó a mirarle a los ojos con un brillo divertido, y hablar insinuante.

-Todavía no has negado que me quieres- dijo- y me has llamado por mi nombre, por primera vez en dos años.- ahora lucía una radiante sonrisa- Tomo nota.

Y la hizo girar nuevamente sobre si misma.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_I'm lookin' for another kind of love  
Oh Lordy, how I need it   
The kind that likes to leap without a shove  
Oh honey, best believe it  
To save a lot of time and foolish pride  
I'll say what's on my mind, girl  
You love me, you hate me,  
You cut me down to size  
You blinded me with love and,  
yeah, it opened up my eyes_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Hermione miraba atónita desde su asiento, como un descarado Zabini recorría todas y cada uno de las curvas de Evelyn, y más sorprendida aún, como la morena no hacía nada por apartarlo.

_ ¿Qué me he perdido? _

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, la gente comenzaba a corear con palmas a los ágiles bailarines, al ritmo de la canción, que estaban ajenos a todo. Al mundo en general.

Blaise seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, su mente estaba completamente colapsada y las piernas estaban comenzando a temblarle. Pronto le fallarían.

Y se sentía morir cuando el moreno la asía todavía más a él posesivamente, y podía sentir su aroma penetrando lentamente por sus fosas nasales, y su cálido aliento rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. No aguantaría mucho más.

Y pensó que alguien debía de odiarle mucho halla arriba, cuando Zabini comenzó a acercase lentamente, con claras intenciones, hacía sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Pero ella no iba a negarse. No cuando llevaba esperando por ello toda la noche.

_Toda la vida._

Su muro de hierro comenzaba a flaquear.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Lovin' you has got to be   
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Like the devil and the deep blue sea  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
My conscience got to be my guide  
(Take Me to The Other Side)  
Oh honey, take me, take me, take, take, take, take  
(Take me to The Other Side)_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Y finalmente, aquello que Evelyn llevaba deseando y temiendo a partes iguales durante tanto tiempo, sucedió.

Y superaba con creces a todo lo que se había imaginado hasta el momento.

Sus labios y los del moreno parecían bailar, todavía, al compás de la canción, y ella se sorprendió de la increíble suavidad con la que Blaise la besaba.

Como si fuese un objeto realmente preciado y valioso.

_Como ella jamás se había sentido._

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la lengua del vampiro ya exploraba, ávida, su boca, e iba al encuentro con la suya misma, que le devolvió el impulso con ganas renovadas, una y otra y otra vez, hasta el cansancio.

Hasta la falta de oxígeno latente en ambos pulmones.

º·º·º·º·º·º

_I'm lookin' for another kind of love  
Oh, Lordy, how I need it   
The kind that likes to leap without a shove  
Honey, you best believe it  
Now I ain't one for saying long goodbyes  
I hope all is forgiven  
You loved me, you hate me,  
I used to be your lover  
You know you had it coming, girl  
So take me to The Other Side_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Y millones de ideas, todas igual de confusas, cruzaban a la velocidad de la luz por la mente de la morena. Pero todas podían resumirse en una misma palabra: _deseo._

Pero no era el momento.

Ni el momento, ni la persona adecuada.

Zabini era únicamente uno de esos hombres que solo buscan diversión en una mujer. Una sola noche.

Y por muy liberal que Evelyn fuese, no era aquello lo que buscaba del joven.

_Era mucho más._

_Era amor, lo que quería._

º·º·º·º·º·º

_(Take me to The Other Side)  
(Take me to The Other Side)   
Lovin' you has got to be  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Like the devil and the deep blue sea  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Now my conscience got to be my guide  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Oh honey, take me to the other side_

º·º·º·º·º·º

Hermione miraba la escena con la boca todavía entreabierta a causa de la impresión.

Vaya con Evelyn, era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Pero una nueva figura femenina irrumpió entonces en su campo de visión, impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa más.

-¿Eres tú la nueva putita de Draco, insignificante humana? – la despampanante rubia le hablaba con un gesto evidente de repulsión en el rostro, señalándola.

La mujer, tal como pudo observar la castaña, poseía un parecido increíble con el príncipe. ¿Su hermana, tal vez?

No, imposible, Draco era el único heredero al trono.

Y… ¿su putita? ¡Por Dios, ella era mucho más que eso para él!

¿Verdad?

-Deberías saber, que mi hijo no es hombre de una sola mujer. –Completó la mujer, soberbia- Y mucho menos de una simple mortal.-

¿Esta queriendo decir que… que… que Draco la engañaba? ¿Qué estos últimos dos años los había pasado con otras?

_No._

Un momento… ¿¡Su hijo?

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Lovin' you has got to be  
(Take Me to the Other Side)  
Like the devil in the deep blue sea  
(Take Me to the Other Side)   
Forget about your foolish pride  
(Take Me to the Other Side)   
Oh take me to the other side  
(Take Me to the Other Side)_

º·º·º·º·º·º

La música había dejado ya de sonar, y la gente se dispersaba, dejando ver así a una preciosa morena que se abría camino a codazos hasta el lugar donde la castaña se encontraba estática.

-¡Es la reina Narcissa! – gritaban algunos, otros simplemente se inclinaban y la miraban con deseo contenido.

_La reina de los condenados de las tinieblas, de la noche. Del mundo en el que ahora se encontraba._

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba ya subida en el descapotable rojo, que reanudaba su marcha de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-Es verdad que Draco ha sido toda su vida un play boy sin remedio, Hermione.- dijo la morena, leyéndole el pensamiento a la joven mortal- Pero eso ha cambiado desde que tú llegaste, créeme. – concluyó.

La castaña se relajó notablemente ante el comentario, pero las dudas todavía la asaltaban.

¿Por qué debería mentirle, entonces, la madre del rubio?

-En cuanto a ti,- empezó a hablar, cayendo en la cuenta de algo - ya puedes empezar tu explicación sobre lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, señorita.-

Evelyn enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y suspiró, derrotada.

_Tal vez era el momento de ser completamente sincera con la muchacha de ojos café._

**Continuará…**

¡Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo al príncipe de la dulce pena!

Espero no haberos defraudado con el nuevo capítulo, ¡la verdad es que me ha costado un total de dos días el terminar de escribirlo! (y como podréis comprobar, es bastante más largo de lo normal) ¡Pero es una recompensa a vuestra paciencia!

Sé que echaréis en falta un poco más de Draco/Hermione en este capítulo, pero he querido centrarme algo más en Evelyn, la sirvienta con un duro pasado (que ya se deja entrever un poco) del rubio, y su historia con Zabini… ¿No son adorables? (¡Me encantan!)

De hecho, la canción de este capítulo, esta enteramente dedicada a ellos, en cuanto la oí no pude evitar acordarme de su "peculiar" amor…

Aquí os dejos la traducción, para que entendáis el porque lo digo:

º·º·º·º·º·º

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, vamos._

_Amarte a ti tiene que ser  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)   
Como el demonio en el profundo mar azul  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Olvídate de tu orgullo absurdo  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Oh llévame hacia el otro lado   
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)_

_Mi mamá me dijo que habría días como este  
Y, hombre, no estaba bromeando  
Porque apenas puedo creer la manera en la que besas  
Abriste tu boca con la respiración rebajada  
Dijiste que nunca me dejarías  
Me amas, me odias  
Intenté tomar la pérdida  
Tu me estás llorando un río pero conseguí cruzarlo_

_Amarte a ti tiene que ser  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)   
Como el demonio en el profundo mar azul  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Olvídate de tu orgullo absurdo  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Oh llévame hacia el otro lado   
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)_

_Estoy buscando otra clase de amor  
Oh señor, como lo necesito  
La clase a la que le gusta saltar sin un empujón   
Oh nena, mejor que lo creas  
Para ahorrar mucho tiempo y orgullos absurdos  
Diré lo que está en mi mente, nena  
Me amas, me odias,  
Me cortaste bajo medida  
Me cegaste con tu amor y,  
Sí, me abrió los ojos_

_Amarte a ti tiene que ser  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Como el demonio en el profundo mar azul   
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Mi conciencia tiene que ser mi guía  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Oh nena, llévame, llévame, llévame, llévame   
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)_

_Estoy buscando otra clase de amor  
Oh señor, como lo necesito  
La clase a la que le gusta saltar sin un empujón   
Nena, mejor que lo creas  
Ahora no estoy para despedidas largas  
Espero que todo esté perdonado  
Me amaste, me odiaste,  
Yo solía ser tu amante  
Tu sabías, lo veías venir, chica  
Así que llévame hacia el otro lado_

Llévame hacia el otro lado  
Llévame hacia el otro lado  
Amarte a ti tiene que ser  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Como el demonio en el profundo mar azul   
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Mi conciencia tiene que ser mi guía  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Oh nena, llévame hacia el otro lado

Amarte a ti tiene que ser  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Como el demonio en el profundo mar azul  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Olvídate de tu orgullo absurdo  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)  
Oh llévame hacia el otro lado  
(Llévame hacia el otro lado)

º·º·º·º·º

¿Y que me queda por decir? ¡Lo de siempre! Que no se os olvide dejar un review con vuestra opinión, ¡que se valora muchísimo!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Lna**

**Dark Ginny Malfoy**

**SaritaMalfoy**

**Hermione J. Malfoy**

**nerwen anarion**

**trikipeke**

**lariana**

**ZirruFelton**

**comadreja draconiana**

**Laurika**

**Maxia de Malfoy**

**Alex M.**

**Lia-Lorea Diggory **

¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Besos y hasta pronto

**Earwen Neruda**

_**º-º-º (Miembro de la orden Siriusiana) º-º-º**_


	5. Miedo

**Oo. El príncipe de la dulce pena .oO**

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación cual león enjaulado, hambriento y furioso. Sobretodo furioso.

Las palabras de Evelyn resonaban todavía en su cabeza fuerte y claro, desorientándola. Pero ¿que podía hacer ella, una simple mortal, por cambiar el protocolo establecido en aquella ciudad de Londres? Nada.

Absolutamente nada, y era eso lo que la enfurecía.

**-Flash Back-**

-En cuanto a ti, ya puedes empezar tu explicación sobre lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, señorita.-

Pero la morena no contestaba, se limitaba a mirar a la carretera, indecisa, como esperando una señal que le dijera que la castaña era realmente la persona a la que debía confiar aquel secreto.

-Escúchame, Hermione- Evelyn había parado el coche de manera brusca en medio de un solar abandonado y la miraba ahora fijamente- Podría decirte miles de cosas. Podría decir, por ejemplo, que ese beso fue producto de la emoción del momento, que en realidad no sentí nada, y mentiría. Podría, incluso, esquivar tu pregunta y cambiar de tema, preguntarte por Draco y desviar tu atención, y te mentiría. Podría jurarte una y mil veces que no siento nada hacia Blaise, que me repugna su sola presencia, que desearía no verlo nunca más, y me estaría mintiendo a mi misma.-

La castaña le miraba segura de las palabras de la sirvienta, decidida. Parecía sincera. Se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando a que continuase.

-Pero¿sabes, estoy algo harta de esconder lo que siento. Cuando eres una sirvienta, una esclava como yo lo soy, debes renunciar a ciertos privilegios. Pensar y sentir están entre ellos.- Hermione se horrorizó¿existía entonces en aquella ciudad la esclavitud?- Verás, la casa _de Malfoy _cuenta con su propio protocolo, establecido por la propia Reina Narcissa. No mirar a los integrantes de familia directamente a los ojos, no hablar si no es estrictamente necesario, no cuestionar jamás a un superior, no revelar el secreto de línea de sangre… y una retahíla más de absurdas normas con las que, seguramente, ni tu ni yo estamos de acuerdo. Y aún así debo seguirlas¿sabes por que?-

Hermione negó enérgicamente, con los ojos acuosos. Que aquella chica mostrase tal fortaleza en la situación en la que se encontraba le producía una compasión y una admiración increíbles. Ahora sabía que no se había equivocado al juzgarla, era todo lo que ella podía esperar de una amiga.

-Porque esa familia,- Evelyn tenía también los ojos rojos, pero retenía el llanto. No iba a derrumbarse- esa maldita familia es todo lo que tengo.-

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Después de aquello, la morena había vuelto a hacer rugir el motor del coche, con la vista fija en la carretera, y no se había mencionado más el tema. Pero Hermione lo tenía muy presente. Vaya que si lo tenía presente. Ella, que siempre había luchado contra lo que no consideraba correcto, contra las injusticias, ella… ¿se había enamorado de un tirano¿era Draco igual a su madre?

Un insistente dolor de cabeza hizo que se tumbase en la cama, exhausta. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día, se dijo.

Se disponía a dormir cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un ya conocido olor a menta que llenó por completo sus pulmones, calmándola.

-Draco…- no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿todavía estas enfadado por lo de la iniciación?-

-De eso hablaremos luego- la presencia del rubio junto a la cama la sobresaltó. No lograba acostumbrarse del todo a su condición- ahora he venido a aclarar cierto asunto que no solo nos concierne a nosotros, sino también a cierta mujer que no puede evitar entrometerse en mi vida.-

-¿Te refieres al incidente con tu madre en el caldero chorreante?-

-Prefiero que la llames Narcissa, si no te importa.- La castaña asintió arrugando la nariz. Le preguntaría a Evelyn más tarde, Draco era demasiado reservado.- Solo he venido a decirte que ya he hablado con ella, y no volverá a molestarte. Te pido por favor que la perdones, no puede evitarlo, sobretodo desde que rompí mi compromiso con Chang.-

-¿Con quién?- Se tensó¿compromiso? Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

-Con Cho Chang, la heredera de una de las familias con más poder de todo el Londres vampírico, después de los _de Malfoy, _por supuesto. Ella misma concertó el compromiso hace años, atraída por la fortuna de los Chang. Debes comprender el que no le sentara muy bien que lo rompiera a causa de un encuentro clandestino con una mortal…-

-¿Me estás diciendo que rompiste tu compromiso, por mí?- Preguntó desconcertada. Eso se salía de todos sus esquemas.

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeña. Creí haber dejado bastante claro que todo lo que busco…- A Hermione comenzó a acelerársele la respiración a causa de la cercanía del vampiro, que cada vez se recortaba más y más, hasta que ambos quedaron recostados sobre la cama, él sobre ella. - … eres tú.- Finalizó, probando de nuevo los labios de la chica, que le esperaban ya entreabiertos, anhelando su sabor.

Hermione se aferró a su nuca, entregándose por completo a aquel torbellino de sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio, encantada. ¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de él? Se preguntó. Si en realidad todo lo que quería se reducía al simple deseo de tenerlo cerca, de poder tocarle. De tenerlo como lo tenía en aquellos momentos.

Un eterno escalofrío la sacudió entera cuando las frías manos de Draco viajaron más allá del límite que suponía el vestido, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, que se volvía cada vez más sensible al tacto del vampiro.

Un suave gemido escapó de su boca, y pudo observar como Draco sonreía sin dejar de besar su cuello, su punto débil. Seguro que él lo sabía. Lo sabía todo sobre ella.

– Dime que siempre estaremos juntos - . Logró pronunciar la castaña, entre el cielo y la tierra, acariciando sutilmente el pecho ahora descubierto de su amante y notando, no sin cierta satisfacción, como los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más y más frenéticos.

– No puedo prometerte un futuro, pequeña. Esto que ves es todo lo que tengo para darte. – Dijo, señalándose a si mismo- Yo soy un vampiro y tú, en cambio, eres una mujer mortal.-

-Si el amor es verdadero prevalece, no importa como – Afirmó Hermione, cuyas mejillas estaban ya sonrojadas, como un aviso de lo que se avecinaba. ¿Era aquel el hombre con el que había estado soñando tanto tiempo¿Un simple cobarde?

-Despierta, Hermione. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, es la realidad. – Los rasgos del rubio se endurecieron, y la castaña se apartó de el súbitamente, como si quemase - Y la realidad esque nuestros mundos son demasiado distintos. Nosotros somos demasiado distintos. –

-¿Estas queriendo decir que…? – No pudo terminar la frase, la consumía el llanto.

_Para empezar diré que es el final_

_No es un final feliz_

_Tan solo es un final_

_Pero parece ser que ya no hay vuelta atrás_

-No necesariamente, sabes que hay otra opción. –

-¡Oh, claro, como no lo he visto venir, Era ahí hasta donde querías llegar¿cierto? – Ahora, más que triste, estaba enfadada. Y decepcionada. – Al punto en el que yo te digo que te quiero y que lo dejo todo por ti, que quiero iniciarme¿no es así? –

-Yo no… -

- ¿Y tú? – Draco cayó, a Hermione se le quebró la voz - ¿Y tú que sacrificas? – Él no respondió- ¿Tú que apuestas por esta relación, Draco? –

_Solo te di diamantes de carbón_

_Rompí tu mundo en dos_

_Rompí tu corazón_

_Y ahora tu mundo esta burlándose de mí_

El silencio cayó entonces sobre la habitación, dejando una huella imborrable en la mortal.

Y la realidad se abrió paso entonces, nítida, ante sus ojos.

Él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nada. No por ella. No por ellos.

¿Había sido todo un juego?

-Eso pensaba. – Rió amargamente.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, completamente decidida. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba segura.

Caminó con pies descalzos hacia la puerta, sin que Draco la detuviera. Los dos sabían que él no iba a hacerlo.

Él no rogaba jamás por el amor de una mujer.

Abrió la puerta con un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería irse aún. Tenía todavía algo que decir.

- Al final has resultado ser igual a Ron – Un frío brillo recorrió los ojos grises del vampiro, que la miraba fijamente – Un cobarde. –

El sonido de la gran puerta de la habitación al cerrarse hizo retumbar la mansión hasta los mismísimos cimientos.

_Miedo de volver a los infiernos_

_Miedo a que me tengas miedo_

_A tenerte que olvidar_

_Miedo de quererte sin quererlo_

_De encontrarte de repente_

_De no verte nunca más_

* * *

Evelyn caminaba por los lúgubres pasillos de la mansión cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

Extrañada, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó la marcha hacia la estancia.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Aumentó el paso.

¿Y si necesitaba de su ayuda¿Y si algo realmente malo le sucedía?

Ella era la única verdadera amiga que había tenido. Sin preguntas, sin clases sociales, sin burlas. Hermione le había aceptado tal y como era desde el principio, sin trabas.

No soportaría perderla. No a ella.

A esas alturas, la sirvienta ya corría mientras subía una de las tantas escaleras de los _de Malfoy_. Estaba quebrantando el protocolo, pero poco le importaba. La amistad estaba mucho más allá de aquellas absurdas normas.

La cofia quedó olvidada en no se sabe que peldaño, y ahora su precioso pelo negro ondeaba despreocupadamente al viento. Los zapatos volaban por el aire, no eran más que una molestia, no le permitían correr con soltura, tal y como ella quería.

Desató el delantal y se arremangó el vestido azul celeste hasta más allá de la rodilla mientras seguía corriendo. Podía ver una luz al final del pasillo¿Cuántas normas había quebrantado ya? Sonrió.

_Oigo tu voz siempre antes de dormir_

_Me acuesto junto a ti_

_Y aunque no estas aquí_

_En esta oscuridad la claridad eres tú_

Chocó de repente contra algo duro, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en el suelo, jadeando.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, y casi muere del susto cuando sus ojos negros se toparon con otros claros que la miraban con deleite.

- ¡Ev, que casualidad, te estaba buscando. Quería hablar contigo – Habló confiado como siempre Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Ah, si, pues yo no. Es más, tengo prisa, así que si me lo permites… - Acto seguido intentó reanudar la marcha hacia la habitación de la castaña, pero una fuerte mano que le asía de la muñeca no se lo permitió.

-No te entrometas. – Le advirtió. ¿Cómo podía saberlo siempre todo? – Esto es algo que deben resolver ellos solos. –

- ¡Pero ella debe saberlo!- Se desesperó - ¡Hermione no conoce la condición real del príncipe! –

- ¿Y eso que importa, Evelyn? – La morena se quedó estática - ¿Qué importa si Draco no es un vampiro completo¿Y que más da que Hermione sea una mortal? Lo suyo va mucho más allá de eso. – La miró fijamente a los ojos – Ellos se quieren –

Era cierto. Draco _de Malfoy, _el orgullo de la familia, la mano derecha de su madre, el fututo rey de las tinieblas… tenía una parte humana. Era mortal.

Lo cierto era que su madre, a los dieciocho años de edad, se había enamorado perdidamente de un humano, un tal Lucius, del que Draco solo conservaba al apellido.

Ni fotos, ni afectos personales… nada. Narcissa, avergonzada de su propia debilidad, había mandado quemar todo lo referente a su difunto esposo.

Solo conservaba, escondido bajo los ropajes, aquel sucio y viejo colgante que un día él le regaló. Ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de deshacerse de él.

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme? – Accedió Evelyn, después de meditar las palabras del moreno por largo rato. Tal vez no era tan inmaduro como ella había creído.

- Del beso que me diste – Habló él, sin rodeos. Como de costumbre.

-Querrás decir del beso que tú me diste. – Le corrigió ella.

-Esta bien, del beso que nos dimos. – Ella le instó a seguir con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – Evelyn, yo… se que te lo he dicho millones de veces, y también se que, posiblemente, no vas a creerme, pero aún así… te quiero. - Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad – Quiero estar siempre contigo. Y aquel beso fue lo más cerca que he estado nunca de realizar ese sueño. Me hizo pensar, aunque solo fuera durante un segundo, que tú sentías algo parecido por mí. –

La morena no respondió. Blaise la mantenía sujeta por la muñeca, ahora más suavemente, acariciándola.

- Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo, y me iré. No volverás a verme jamás, lo juro. No tendrás que volver a soportarme. Pero antes tendrás que decirme si me quieres. – Evelyn levantó la vista del suelo para volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos – Si sentiste aquel beso como yo lo sentí. –

_Miedo de volver a los infiernos_

_Miedo a que me tengas miedo_

_A tenerte que olvidar_

_Miedo de quererte sin quererlo_

_De encontrarte de repente_

_De no verte nunca más_

¿Qué que sentía ella por Zabini?

Eso era lo que llevaba preguntándose desde hacía dos años.

¿Tal vez odio? Nunca

¿Repulsión? Jamás

¿Era amor, aquello que le quemaba dentro del pecho cuando le miraba a los ojos?

¿Era deseo aquellas ganas inmensas de cubrir aquellos labios con los suyos?

Tal vez jamás lo supiera con certeza. ¿Pero no estaba lo divertido en el riesgo?

Tantos años como sirvienta no habían conseguido más que ahogar su libertad, que ahora clamaba por ser liberada.

¡Que diablos! Se dijo.

¿Qué perdían por intentarlo?

Blaise no necesitó más que aquel dulce beso como respuesta.

* * *

_Ya se que es final_

_No habrá segunda parte_

_Y no se como hacer para borrarte_

Meses más tarde una preciosa mujer castaña caminaba por las calles de Londres, riendo y hablando con dos de sus amigas, con las manos cargadas de múltiples y coloridas bolsas repletas de regalos.

Ah, la Navidad.

Risas, niños correteando felices, Santa Claus repartiendo caramelos a las puertas del centro comercial… La época más especial del año.

La castaña se quedó embelesada mirando hacia el cielo, donde un gracioso murciélago luchaba por mantenerse en el aire llevando consigo una pequeña carta color marfil, que dejó caer más tarde a los pies de la chica, que sonreía con nostalgia.

Ya era hora.

- ¡Date prisa, Hermione¡Ya sabes como se pone Harry cuando llegamos tarde! –

- ¡Ya voy, Ginny! - Y con pasos agigantados alcanzó a la temperamental pelirroja, que en esos momentos hacía exagerados movimientos con los brazos para llamar la atención de una tercera chica, que estaba ya unos metros más adelante, sin percatarse de que sus dos amigas habían quedado atrás.

- ¡Luna, espéranos! – Gritaron al unísono, para perderse después, riendo y corriendo, por las oscuras y anchas calles que les llevarían a casa.

_¡Hola Hermione!_

_¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? Hoy hace un mes exacto desde mi última carta, y tal y como te prometí, aquí tienes la siguiente._

_Es increíble lo rápido que va el correo vía murciélago¿no? Espero que el pobre haya podido llegar a su destino sin problemas, ya sabes lo susceptible que es Blaise cuando se trata de Fluffly… creo que jamás debí habérselo regalado._

_Le quiere más que a mí. _

_Lo cual me recuerda… ¡Estoy embarazada, Si, tal y como lo lees¡Un bebé!_

_Papá Blaise esta encantado, no hace más que consentirme (lo cual esta desembocando en que yo me ponga como una foca¿te lo puedes creer¡Yo, como una foca!) y que decir del tío Draco… a ese si que se le cae la baba._

_Por cierto, todavía no me has contado que fue lo que pasó para que te fueras así. Sea lo que sea, Hermione, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pero por favor, piénsalo bien. Draco te quiere. Te quiere mucho._

_¿Sabes que no ha vuelto a salir con ninguna mujer desde que tú te fuiste¡Seis meses y veinticinco días, es un nuevo récord! _

_¿No te da pena? Venga, mujer, que tú también lo quieres. Soy tu mejor amiga, a mi no puedes esconderme nada._

_No te pido nada, solo piénsalo¿vale? Date otra oportunidad para ser feliz._

_Espera con ansia tus regalos de navidad:_

_Evelyn_

_Para empezar diré que es el final_

_Miedo de volver a los infiernos_

_Miedo a que me tengas miedo_

_A tenerte que olvidar_

_Miedo de quererte sin quererlo_

_De encontrarte de repente_

_De no verte nunca más_

**¿Fin? **

**Yo creo que no**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores!

¿Os he sorprendido, verdad? Seguro que no esperabais el final de esta historia tan pronto… ¡Pero así es la vida!

Por cierto, antes de nada _(mejor dicho, antes de que me matéis por este final) _tengo algo que decir…

**¡Hay epílogo, así que no preocuparse! **

Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en un solo capítulo, habéis sido testigos…

**Miles de agradecimientos a:**

_Lna_

_tefy_

_Ange_

_Nukire_

_Alex M._

_Hermione J .Malfoy_

_Princess of Darkness_

_Ina Black_

_connyph_

¡Gracias a vosotros este fic a salido adelante!

No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis que siempre son valorados…

Y por supuesto, **¡No olvidéis estar aquí también para el epílogo!**

Besos y hasta pronto:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_**º-º-º (Miembro de la orden Siriusiana) º-º-º**_


	6. Epílogo

**Oo. El príncipe de la dulce pena .oO**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente aquella noche sin obtener respuesta alguna en el número doce de aquella remota calle de Londres.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, blanca y orgullosa, impresionante, dándole a los alrededores un halo de misterio casi inhumano.

La belleza del paisaje que se habría paso a través de la ventana era sublime, y sin embargo, aquella bella muchacha de increíbles ojos color café no se había molestado ni siquiera en levantar la cabeza de la mullida almohada de su cama ni una sola vez.

¿Para qué? Sabía que era lo que vería si lo hacía: la cara de aquel vampiro por todas partes.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? No era así como se suponía que debía terminar todo.

Tres años eran más que suficientes para olvidar a una persona. A un vampiro. A un semi vampiro. ¡O lo que quiera que fuera!

Lo había intentado todo: psicólogos que habían terminado por tomarla por una verdadera loca, agencias matrimoniales, chocolate, antidepresivos… incluso había intentado retomar su historia con Ronald. Pero no había funcionado. Nada había funcionado.

Lo único que conseguía sacarla de aquella tediosa rutina en la que se había sumido eran las cartas de Evelyn, en las que le hablaba de su actual vida junto a Blaise y Sarah, su hija. Era un alivio saber que, por lo menos ella, había conseguido aquello que tanto deseaba: una vida libre de ataduras.

Pero, a veces, esas cartas resultaban también increíblemente hirientes. Y es que Evelyn no podía evitar hablarle de… de él. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, Dios, resultaba patética en su desgracia.

Por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, y eso era lo que contaba. Porque si, era tan increíblemente estúpida, tan tonta, que todavía se preocupaba por él. Todavía se levantaba asustada por las noches cuando soñaba con su muerte, con las lágrimas ya secas en el rostro por el llanto.

Si, Hermione Granger amaba, todavía, a Draco de Malfoy, lo confesaba.

Confesaba que guardaba todas y cada una de sus cartas en el tercer cajón de la mesa de noche, junto a su cama, y que no podía evitar leerlas de vez en cuando, presa de la nostalgia.

Que, en noches como esa, no salía de casa, porque la luna llena le recordaba a él.

Confesaba que, a veces, todavía creía sentir su inconfundible olor impregnado a su piel.

Que después de un año de haberlo sacado de su vida, todavía esperaba que apareciese por aquella maldita puerta para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Lo confesaba, si, pero nunca en voz alta.

Porque para sus amigos, ella seguía siendo la vivaz Hermione, feliz y optimista. Todavía se preguntaba como había podido mantener aquella farsa durante tanto tiempo.

¿Feliz? No, desde hacía tanto tiempo… ya ni recordaba como debía de sentirse la felicidad.

El sonido del teléfono estaba empezando a importunarla. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas?

¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz, ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de soledad?

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama para coger el auricular del viejo aparato con no demasiada delicadeza.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Buenas noches, llamamos desde la sede de los almacenes _What a perfect world _para hacerle una fantástica oferta…!

- Lo siento, no me interesa – Colgó sin más.

Segundos después, cuando la castaña se disponía a servirse un vaso de leche caliente para calmar aquel persistente dolor de cabeza, el teléfono volvía a sonar.

La leche se derramó inevitablemente fuera del vaso.

"Venderían mucho más si no fueran tan pesados" se dijo.

Pero no lo tomó con tanta filosofía la cuarta vez. Ni la quinta. Ni la sexta…

Iba a estallarle la cabeza.

Harta, se levantó del sillón de la sala de estar, cogió la primera chaqueta que palpó sobre el perchero y de un portazo cerró la puerta, enfrentándose al frío de aquella noche, que la congelaba por dentro.

¿Y ahora que?

Quedó parada en la acera frente a su casa, observando a un viejo vagabundo que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no dormirse. Tal vez si lo hacía no volviese a despertar.

Un maullido la sacó de su ensimismamiento para fijar sus ojos en un precioso gato de pelaje completamente negro, que rascaba con insistencia un muro de piedra a la lejanía.

Curioso, ¿no? A Hermione Granger a curiosa no le ganaba nadie.

Atravesó la calle con precaución, mirando hacia todos lados, para llegar finalmente frente a aquel muro. Estaba especialmente inquieta aquella noche.

El gato había desaparecido.

Vaya, no tenía nada de especial. Una pared como cualquier otra.

Se le escapó una suave carcajada falta de sentimiento, ¿y que esperaba encontrar, ¿una puerta secreta que la llevase a otro mundo? La visión del Londres vampírico pasó entonces, fugaz, por su mente.

Demasiados libros…

Se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando algo llamó su atención.

En el hueco más alejado y recóndito de la pared, en una de las esquinas inferiores, había algo escrito… algo escrito con… ¿Podía ser?

Aquello parecía sangre.

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

**_Escribir, por ejemplo: La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos ._**

_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

_**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

_**Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_

_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.**_

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.**_

_**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.**_

_**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.**_

_**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.**_

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.**_

_**Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.**_

_**Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,**_

**_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._**

_**Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,**_

_**y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**_

La joven mortal luchaba por contener el llanto que se escondía tras sus ojos, con la mirada fija todavía en la escritura, buscando casi inconscientemente, las letras DdM en algún punto perdido e inconcluso del muro.

Pero nunca las encontró.

¿Por qué? Se dijo. No era posible que aquello fuese obra suya, a esas alturas él debía de estar casado con Chang, esperando algún hijo que seguramente sería la alegría de su abuela. Recordó con una mueca de desagrado a la reina Narcisa.

En sus cartas, Evelyn le había hablado de la posibilidad de que Draco y Chang retomasen su antiguo compromiso, bajo la presión de las madres de ambos muchachos, por supuesto. Pero aquello no lograba acallar el dolor que sentía al imaginarlo junto a otra. No lo hacía.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la misteriosa escritura, releyéndola ávidamente, bebiendo de ella.

Era prácticamente imposible, sin embargo…

El sentido oculto en cada palabra, el sentimiento, el trazo curvo pero firme, el significado. Todo. Todo clamaba a gritos que aquello era obra de Draco de Malfoy.

¿Quién más que él escribiría algo de tamaña belleza en un lugar como ese?

La muchacha sonrió.

Y con sangre. La sangre del heredero al trono de las tinieblas.

Una suave brisa la meció el cabello, e hizo que levantara la cabeza para admirar la luna. Se parecía tanto a la de aquella noche…

Tal vez, y solo tal vez podría ir allí de nuevo.

"Solo para recordar viejos tiempos" dijo. Y ella sabía que mentía.

º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º

Ahora caminaba por las anchas calles de Londres, igual que aquella noche. La evidencia de la locura que estaba cometiendo le hizo sonreír, ni siquiera recordaba el camino. Pero lo encontraría.

El sonido de sus zapatos al estrellarse contra el suelo quedó mitigado por el estallido insistente de su propio corazón, que latía extasiado, cuando llegó frente a aquella imponente puerta de madera tan conocida.

Sus ojos inundados por lágrimas de emoción, que por supuesto no pretendía dejar salir, los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente, uno tras otro, sin descanso. Los brazos temblándole a cada lado de su cuerpo. El pelo, indomable, ondeando al viento.

Pero no se movió.

Estaba a tiempo de volverse y correr, de no detenerse hasta llegar a casa, de olvidarlo todo. Simplemente tenía que darse la vuelta.

O podía… podía tentar a la suerte una vez más y entrar en aquella maldita iglesia. ¿Para encontrar la felicidad? Tal vez. Pero en esos momentos solo quería encontrarle a él.

Y, durante unos segundos, dudó.

Se vio de nuevo allí, encerrada en su habitación, viendo la vida pasar. Y sin hacer nada por detenerla. Con los ojos opacados, sin vida, sin ilusión. Y se dijo que aquella mujer que se escondía del mundo en casa, aquella cobarde, no podía ser ella. No era ella.

"_Levántate, no te dejes ganar._

_Y hecha a volar."_

Alargó la mano hacia la madera roída, sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas teñidas por el leve rubor que producía el frío.

"Hoy Hermione Granger renace de sus cenizas"

La puerta se abrió, con un sonoro "crack", dejando al descubierto el desgastado interior de la iglesia.

"Vacía" Resonó en la cabeza de la castaña.

"Vacía. Vacía. Vacía…"

Caminó entre los tambaleantes bancos, cada vez más apresuradamente, dirigiéndose hacia el altar, rememorando, sin querer, los hechos que allí sucedieron hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

Y dolían.

Un sollozo mal contenido salió, casi sin darse cuenta de su garganta, y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que nunca volvería a verlo.

De que jamás volvería a ver esos ojos grises.

Y se dejó caer, de rodillas, en el suelo polvoriento con ambas manos en la cara, con el alborotado cabello cubriéndole el rostro, cubriendo también las amargas lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

"_Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo, volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo._

_Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía, nos separa y nos une a través de la vida."_

- ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

Hermione se giró impresionada hacia el gran ventanal, recorriendo la figura del desconocido con avidez, no tan desconocida después de todo.

El pelo color platino, casi blanco gracias al reflejo de la luna, que se revolvía rebelde sobre sus hombros. La camisa, negra como el resto de su ropa, semi abierta, dejando al descubierto una porción de pecho. Sus ojos grises mirándola con intensidad.

"_Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos, un trozo de hielo deshecho en los labios. _

_La radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado. _

_Pero las hogueras no se han apagado aún." _

- Draco… – Pronunció, la voz temblándole.- ¿Eres tú, ¿De verdad eres tú? –

Una sonrisa fue lo único que él le dio como toda respuesta.

- ¿Por qué? – Alzó la voz, no muy segura de si él le había escuchado.

El vampiro apartó la mirada de ella, y el sonido de sus pasos rompió el silencio de la noche, produciéndole escalofríos a la castaña. Temía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarle, con un deje de esperanza latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Y lo vio a escasos centímetros de ella, desprendiendo seguridad y soberbia por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-Verás… - comenzó, con la voz ronca por la emoción – Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una mujer… la más bella que jamás haya visto, me dijo algo. Algo que, hasta la fecha, no he podido olvidar. Dijo que, si el amor es verdadero, prevalece… No importa como.-

Extendió su blanquecina mano hacia la chica, que yacía todavía arrodillada en el suelo, y ella la tomó, mirándole aún, visiblemente emocionada.

La levantó sin esfuerzo aparente, quedando los dos de pie uno enfrente del otro, separados apenas por unos milímetros.

Le instó a seguir con la mirada.

- Y hoy he venido aquí para comprobar cuan cierta es esa teoría. –

Hermione sonrió, como hacía tiempo que no sonreía cuando él posó sus manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia si de nuevo, disfrutando del roce de sus labios y de sus manos revolviendo su pelo.

- Te quiero. –

-No más de lo que te quiero yo, pequeña. –

Y ambos desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo la iglesia sumida en aquel eterno silencio, como único testigo del milagro que acababa de suceder. El milagro del amor, a pesar de las diferencias.

"_A veces te mataría. Otras en cambio te quiero comer._

_Me estás quitando la vida…"_

º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º···º

_Periódico "El profeta"_

_Martes, Febrero de 1988_

**Continua la búsqueda de la joven desaparecida ayer en las calles de Londres**

_Efectivos de los Bomberos y de Protección Civil continúan la búsqueda de una joven de 23 años, cuya identidad responde al nombre de Hermione Granger, que ayer por la noche desapareció de su casa en Londres._

_Uno de los policías locales que participa en el operativo, Harry Potter, amigo de la víctima, explicó, en declaraciones a European News, que se está peinando un área de entre 700 y 900 metros, en busca de la joven, sin resultados aparentes por el momento._

_Además de los efectivos de los Bomberos, de la Policía Municipal y de Protección Civil, se encuentran en la zona cuatro psicólogos de San Mungo para atender a los más allegados de la joven desaparecida._

_Sobre la posibilidad de que la muchacha haya sido secuestrada, Harry Potter aseguró que es algo "imposible, ya que Hermione no contaba con ningún enemigo aparente, ni nadie que quisiera hacerle daño alguno" aunque se mostró confiado en que la búsqueda de resultados a lo largo de la jornada de hoy "si se encuentra en la zona que se está peinando"._

_Esperemos que así sea._

**FIN**

¡Y por fin, esta historia llega a su fin, queridos lectores!

Decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Supongo que no era de esperar (risas). Pero la verdad es que a mi me ha encantado, sobretodo la parte de la desaparición de Hermione (creo que es bastante evidente donde esta, ¿no?)

Por si alguien se ha quedado con la duda, lo diré: **Hermione esta en el Londres vampírico, junto a Draco, por supuesto.**

Aclarado ya este punto, solo me queda esperar vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, como siempre, ¡sabéis que esto no sería nada sin vosotros! (No me canso de repetirlo)

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_connyhp_

_Ina Black_

_Dark Ginny Malfoy_

_silviota_

_ZhirruUrie_

_monse_

_mari_

_SexyProngs _(me encanta tu nombre ;))

_Alex M._

¡Gracias de todo corazón!

Hasta más ver:

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
